


Decided

by EpicKiya722



Series: 🔮🖤🌌 Demon-Witches That Stick Together 🌌🖤🔮 [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Macy's Conflicting Feelings, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Macy realizes that maybe she does have some attraction to Abigael. After all, the other demon-witch was reluctant to let her got that easily. Unfortunately, her feelings are complicated. Very, very complicated.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Macy Vaughn
Series: 🔮🖤🌌 Demon-Witches That Stick Together 🌌🖤🔮 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967893
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Thinking It Over' and takes place after the second series' finale with some changes. I decided to take this into 3 parts and I may or may not include sexual content. I don't know. For now, I'll just leave it on the rating I have it on.

She said it once before. Julian Shea was a great guy. However... she just knows she can't fully dedicate her heart to him. She remembers the lingering look in his eyes. The look that says he found the perfect woman. The perfect woman who could make the perfect wife and partner. He believed that Macy was it. She didn't feel the same. Well, she liked him to a high degree, but she knows it wouldn't have worked out. Especially, since he's head of an evil organization. Also...

Not when Abigael was in the picture.

The woman was persistent. She wasn't going to stop until Macy was hers. She pushed seduction onto her and because of it Macy was having a crisis.

A major lesbian... bisexual crisis?

Julian... Harry... even Gavin were all able to touch something within Macy that awaken a desire in her. However, none of their touches was like Abigael's.

Macy wanted badly avoid it, avoid her because whatever it was... it's poisonous and addicting. Yet, also sweet.

That night when Abigael hugged her into her arms as they slept was the night Macy realized something about herself.

Abigael was indeed her closet key.

And maybe her crush.

No, she is her definite crush.

A crush that easily grew now that she was living with them. Ever since Abigael moved in with the sisters and Harry, things been interesting.

The other woman who give her lustful glances and touch her a little longer than normal. She even made it a point to always be where Macy is. Especially when Harry was there.

It's driving her nuts really.

* * *

  
Abigael hadn't stayed long, much to Macy's shock and relief. The other demon-witch kinda pulled a classic disappearing act on them. Macy didn't think she would worry for her, but she did. After all that has happened and no word from the other made Macy quite uneasy.

Maggie had questioned it, having noticed her older sister's odd behavior. Macy had brushed it off and chose to try to ignore her feelings.

It worked out for a while. Things had quieted it down and the Charmed Ones hadn't gotten into any chaotic situations yet.

* * *

  
However, it did peak their interest when there was sudden word going around about Abigael in the demon world. Not that she had been killed. Totally opposite of that.

"Well... well, then..."

Abigael had invited the sisters and Harry to her new home. A rather lavish compound with fancy dark interior. Right now, they were situated in a room that served as a throne room. Abigael was seated proudly on the throne in front of them, dressed in a dark suit and legs crossed. The grin she sported after telling them the news sent chills down Macy's spine.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let's get this straight. You managed to kill Godric and seize back the Overlord title again?", Maggie had questioned, eyes widened.

Yes, Abigael had did such a thing and how they weren't too sure yet. 

The demon-witch gave a brief nod. "Indeed so. I'm having a party to celebrate and to give notice that I'm not to be underestimated again."

"And you're telling us because...?", Mel started.

"I'm inviting you all, of course. After all, some of your actions just tipped the scales back into my hands."

"Sounds like you're... thanking us.", Harry says, somewhat unsure. Abigael nods.

"Yes. So I'll be seeing you back here tonight?"

She seems as if she _**wants** _them to be there. To Maggie, Mel, and Harry it was just that. However, Macy was another case. She knows that Abigael would be thrilled to see them celebrating her power. Her pride would definitely peak because of that. The bonus though would be Macy. Her gut is telling her that Abigael didn't just obtain her title back because she wanted to. Her motivation may streamed from her own ego, but also her attraction to Macy.

No doubt she'll bring it up again to the other demon-witch.

"I guess since you were nice enough to invite us.", Mel shrugs. "We better go and start to get ready then."

"I think I finally got the chance to wear that dress!", Maggie squeals in delight.

Macy had caught the suspicious stare over Harry gave Abigael. It's the first she saw him be skeptical about what she does.

He gestures for the sisters to hold on for the teleporting. Macy is stopped by Abigael before she takes hold.

"Macy, can you stay behind for a moment though?"

The witch gives her sisters and Harry a glance, seeing the puzzlement they probably felt. She isn't blind to what Abigael wants.

"Um... go ahead. I'll catch up.", she states with a nod.

For a second, it seemed as if they'll question or protest. They didn't fortunately and vanish back to their home. Macy is left alone with Abigael who she didn't realize had got up and took to standing right next to her.

"So have you thought about it?", she starts, making Macy jolt for a bit. She laughs at that. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, darling."

Macy clears her throat, straightening her posture. "Um... that's fine. What did you say?"

Abigael brushes back one of her curls. "I asked if you thought about us."

"I have... I have been thinking about us... a lot.", she admits, surprisingly easily. "I... um..."

The other demon-witch takes her hands, bringing them up and kissing her knuckles. "I mean it, Macy. I really want this with you. And now I've reclaimed my power, I want you next to me. This is an opportunity to skewer this war between witches and demon. Or at least, calm it down. We have a bigger threat, don't we? The humans."

Macy nods, frowning at the reminder. "You're right. We do have to be prepared for what may come." She sighs. "But... we... you..."

"Tell me, Macy. How do you feel about me at this very moment?"

"I'm attracted to you.", she admits. She feels like she needed to sit down. Abigael must have been reading her mind.

She leads her to her throne and coaxes her to sit on it. Macy doesn't feel odd in the seat, instead just comfort. And stability.

"So you're attracted to me. Does that mean we can start this relationship?"

Macy shrugs. "I... I don't know. I just ended things with Julian. And I'm getting over Harry, probably am over him. I..." She lingers there, not too sure what else she could or what to say.

Hands clenched onto her shoulders gently, rubbing them. "If I have to, I'll wait for you, Macy."

Abigael's words didn't sound deceptive. They shock Macy really and had the witch turning to face her with a questioning gaze. "You... you would do that?"

"Of course." Macy gave a soft smile when Abigael gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Now, go home and start getting ready for the celebration, beautiful. Wear something... sexy."

At the tease, Macy laughed. She realized at that moment how comfortable and relaxed around Abigael she is. Maybe that's a sign.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took forever to give a second chapter. Decided to make this one a little fluffy between sisters that I haven't seen get much screen time together. I kind of didn't know where I want to go with this chapter for a long time and now that Charmed is coming back, I believe this month or next this year, I was like "F**k it. Let's do it." It's a little short, but hey, I had to!

"Mel, Mel, where are you?"

"In here!"

Macy found her way to the kitchen, seeing Mel twiddling a knife with some fruit out. Along with the blender.

"What are you doing?"

Mel looked up, eyes sparkled with some excitement. "Oh, making smoothies. Even though it's whatever o'clock in the afternoon. Harry and Maggie are on a run. Going to help out someone."

"Ah, good. I have to talk to you about something."

The younger gave a nod, dumping ice in the blender. "Alright, lay it on me, Macy." The older slid onto a stool, watching her sister take an apple and cutting it with the apple cutter into perfect slices. She repeats this with three more apples.

"Well... when... how did...?" She bit at her lip, unsure how to ask about her growing attraction to Abigael. In fact, she wasn't sure what question to ask.  
Mel eyed her, momentarily halting her slicing and dicing. She grew concern when she could see the distress on the other Charmed One's face. She drops the fruit and knife, going to Macy's side after a quick rinse and drying of hands. Said hands goes onto Macy's shoulders, giving a firm yet gentle squeeze.

"Hey, hey. Relax, sis. You don't need to be nervous. Just tell me what's on your mind. Whatever it is."

Macy gave a single nod, letting out a shaky breath. "Um... okay... this is just... it's just a little new for me." She turned to face Mel, showing off her reddened cheeks and darting eyes. "I... I think... I know I'm attracted to a woman." As expected, Mel is taken back.

"Oh? You are?"

She nods and gives a laugh. "I am. Yeah. We have this mutual understanding with each other. At first, I didn't take to her. Like at all. In fact, I kinda hated her guts. But as I got to know her, I started to like her."

Mel had went back to chopping up the fruit, but still gave her ear to listen.

"She's fiery and passionate. She's beautiful and probably more put together than I am with my emotions. She's powerful."

"She's Abigael."

"She's Abigael..." Macy stopped, mouth opened to spew more words but got choked in her throat when she realized what Mel just said. Slowly, her eyes meet hers and a grin is paired with the all-knowing twinkle. "... how... h-how did you know?"

Mel shrugged, dumping her freshly peeled orange slice in the blender. "Well, it's a hunch. That and it kinda obvious. I mean, she doesn't try to hide her lingering, lusty stares at you. I figured she had a thing for you and you liked her back given how lately you two have been getting along. You also seems so jittery around her, too. Like in a good way. I was just waiting for how long you would come to me about it.", she admits.

Macy feels a little embarrassed that her feelings towards Abigael was so clear and she wonders if Harry and Maggie noticed, too. "Oh, god, do you think---?"

"I don't know. Maybe Mags. Sometimes, she can miss signals but don't. I think she might see it. Harry, on the other hand, I don't really know. If he is, he's hiding his knowledge pretty well. Bananas?"

"No, thanks. Grapes though."

"Gotcha."

Mel dumps in the purple fruit as Macy continues. "You seem calm about this."

"Because it's not my business. That and we seem to similar taste in women. Powerful, strong women clad in dark clothes.", she teases. "Also, even though Abigael can be aggravating at times, I don't find her completely unpleasant. She's got good qualities to her. Not everyone is perfect or even good. She's more our ally than enemy."

"So if we started to date...?"

"Advice?"

"Yes."

"Go with the flow." Mel stops, putting her hands on the countertop and facing Macy, all seriousness and compassion in her eyes. "I learned that when it comes to relationships, don't try to hard, but don't give too little. Feelings are natural, treat them like so. I don't think Abigael expects much out of you, Macy. I just think she wants someone to be there for her. Someone she can come to whenever she's lonely. Someone she can be vulnerable with. Someone she can count on. I know you can give her that." She rounds over to her and give Macy a hug, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, I think Abigael is a nice fit for you. She banters like a pro with you and that is entertaining as hell."

"Mel!"

"I joke!"

Macy stops hitting her, feeling a little more relaxed than before. "Whatever."

"I am." Mel starts the blender, watching the fruits and ice become an icy, colorful treat. After some seconds, she stops and grabs a recently clean glass. "I know it's scary, realizing you're attracted to someone of the same sex. Especially, if you never thought you would be. But trust me, it's just mother nature. It's not going to be the end of the world or all that other bullshit. If you like Abigael and want a romance with her, go for it. If it wasn't meant to happen then your feelings wouldn't be born in the first place. Go for it, Mace. Woo that sassy mean queen." She passes Macy her smoothie, equipped with a cute swirly straw.

"Mm. Thanks, Mel. For the smoothie, too."

"No problem. By the way, why come to me? Not that I had a problem with it."

"Well, just felt like I should. We don't really talk as much as I would like anyways and you're a little more level-headed than Maggie and me. Also, it would be awkward if I went to Harry. I used to have a big crush on him and he and Abby had some kind of fling before. So, you are definitely my best option."

"Aaaw, I feel honored."

"Honored about what?"

Maggie and Harry had just arrived into the kitchen, injuries or stress lacking from their appearance so one could guess their mission was a breeze.

"That Macy likes my fruit smoothies!", Mel passed off, giving Macy a wink who was thankful for the cover-up. "You know how picky she gets."

"Even over fruit smoothies?", Harry questioned, eyebrow raised.

Macy gave a shrug, sipping her beverage. "Yes. Even over fruit smoothies. Not too much pineapple, you know?"

"Anyone else wants a smoothie?", Mel offered, holding two already filled glasses.

Neither Harry or Maggie protested to a fresh smoothie. Nor were they ever aware of the conversation that just transpired. Not that they needed to. Not just yet, anyways. Macy knew eventually it will come up and it would have to be addressed, but for now?

She's enjoying the sweet fruity blend of her treat. A well deserved treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on leveling up that rating. I just don't know if I want to include explicit content because not that I'm uncomfortable, I'm just not the best with that kind of content. I'm the fluff and comedy author, okay?! I'm not known for writing hot scenes that make you want to sweat! But practice makes perfect, so...!


End file.
